Dibújame una sonrisa
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: -¿Ocurre algo?- y si había algo que Sai lamentara, era el no poder descifrar el sentimiento de las personas a primera vista, con Naruto había sido diferente en su primera misión pero con el paso de los días la sensación empezaba a desaparecer nuevamente (SaiNaru)


La noche lluviosa continuaba azotando Konohagakure cuando Sai decidió echar un vistazo a la ventana al escuchar el suave golpeteo contra los cristales, consecuencia de las gruesas gotas de agua que impactaban en ellos

Y vio en reflejadas en aquellas gotas la misma tempestad que se había situado en los ojos azules de Naruto Uzumaki tras la partida de Sasuke Uchiha

Si, ya lo recordaba. Por eso se sentía extraño ese día en particular, aunque aquel sinónimo fuese posiblemente erróneo en su persona. Después de todo y tras años de haber sido miembro de raíz, tenía sus consecuencias ahora

Jamás ahondaba realmente en ello puesto que le parecía un tema complicado de abordar

"Sentimientos"

Había leído infinidad de volúmenes que abarcaban dicha temática. Párrafos interminables, desglosados en aquellos libros gruesos y de pasta dura. Sin embargo, seguía sin comprender realmente el significado de los sentimientos. ¿Para qué querría él poseer una debilidad tan ridícula?

Era gracias a ello que los enemigos tendían a caer en batalla, dejándose llevar por el sentimentalismo digno de cada individuo

"Compasión"

Y era así que recordaba como hacía apenas un año, su primera misión genuina junto al equipo siete había tenido lugar. Se había infiltrado de manera exitosa entre el grupo que liderara Kakashi Hatake. No obstante, fue el capitán Yamato quien se prestó a ejecutar el cargo en esa ocasión

Sai aun recordaba lo tedioso que había resultado el hecho de tener que convivir con alguien más, en este caso habían sido Sakura y Naruto. Dos Shinobis excepcionales, cada uno a su manera, siempre con la ridícula teoría de que aquellos lazos lograrían traerlo de vuelta

"Traición"

Sin embargo no fue así, él lo supo desde antes, cuando la doble misión le fue asignada. Danzo Shimura conocía mejor que nadie las intenciones del Shinobi desertor de Konoha, a pesar de sus métodos poco ortodoxos, él siempre estuvo consciente del peligro que representaba el joven llamado Sasuke Uchiha

Pero a Sai no le importaba en lo mas mínimo conocer las verdaderas intenciones del joven Uchiha. El solo debía cumplir con su deber, nada más. Para eso estaba él en raíz, para servir a sus superiores a como diera lugar

Fue entonces que tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a él, y vio reflejadas en las incipientes orbes azules una determinación como ninguna otra, un deseo perpetuo que ocultaba una promesa

Promesa que descubrió cuando él se lo dijo. Y las palabras calaron hondo en su persona. En ese momento y tras hallarse en el escondite de Orochimaru, Sai no pensó en nada más que lo enunciado por el muchacho de ojos azules

Y quiso descubrir de qué se trataba, aun si llegaba a fallar en su misión. Optó por arriesgarse cuando Naruto lo hubo inspirado a concluir el dibujo de su fallecido hermano. Había estado bloqueado por tantos años y bastaron unas cuantas frases de aliento para completarlo

"Felicidad"

Y reparó en la enorme sonrisa que esbozaba Naruto, un gesto del que él no había podido darse el lujo de adaptar. Siempre forzando sus facciones en una mueca hipócrita que, lejos de engañar al resto, terminaban por aislarlo aun más

Pronto su misión quedo relegada a segundo término. El quería saber más, ansiaba de alguna manera desvelar el misticismo que para él generaban las emociones, pero todo había terminado de una forma en la que nadie hubiera podido prever

"Enojo"

Recordaba vagamente haber fruncido el ceño al escuchar el veneno traspasar en la imponente voz del Uchiha. Hiriendo más y más a su actual compañero de equipo, bajándole la autoestima al grado de hacerlo dudar y Sasuke habría aprovechado aquel efímero segundo de duda de no haber sido por la irrupción del capitán Yamato y de él. Todo habría terminado de una forma fatídica si el ente viperino que portaba el nombre de Orochimaru no hubiese aparecido en el momento justo, deteniéndolo, forzándolo a abandonar la batalla

"Tristeza"

*otra vez…no pude detenerlo*

Lo observó llorar largamente, de rodillas en el suelo y con la firme promesa saliendo una y otra vez de sus labios. Lagrimas amargas humedecían el rostro de felinas facciones. Y Sai sintió algo encogerse en su pecho, en su momento creyó que algún arma le había atravesado algún punto vital pero todo estaba igual que antes, simplemente se permitió verlo llorar, sin poder imitarlo pero deseando en el fondo poder hacerlo

Sai abrió la puerta cuando la lluvia torrencial se redujo a esporádicas gotas acompañadas del viento del otoño. Salió del vetusto departamento y se adentró en las calles de Konoha, sin sorprenderse al hallarlas vacías a esas horas de la noche… ¿o madrugada?

Daba igual, no solía prestar atención a nimiedades. El eco de sus pasos fue menguando hasta que finalmente lo vio, de pie cerca de la banca y con la cabeza en alto. De su cabello rubio escurría agua pero nada parecía afectarle, eran pocos quienes sabían lo contrario, y de algún modo Sai agradecía que él tuviera la oportunidad de tener aquel beneficio, conocía parte de la vida del adolescente que ahora yacía meditabundo, mirando a la lejanía, con su cuerpo estilando de agua y una expresión sombría, tan opaca como las hojas otoñales que de vez en cuando se desprendían de las copas de los arboles, anunciando el pronto cambio estacional

Sai se acercó y sin decir nada mas, tomó asiento sobre la húmeda banca, no le importaba terminar de mojarse, ya lo había hecho en el trayecto hasta ahí, así que daba igual

Con inusitada calma, sacó de la mochila el pequeño cuadernillo que siempre portaba consigo, era una pena que ese día no pudiera dibujar, el clima no le permitiría realizar ningun trazo, pero la decepción se aminoraba al reparar en la silueta junto a él. Sai se preguntó cuánto más tardaría Naruto en darse cuenta de su presencia pero antes de que pudiera darse una respuesta, el chico finalmente habló

-Hola, Sai

Lo miró imperturbable, sin poder expresar la dicha que sentía al escuchar su alias ser pronunciado por él

-¿Ocurre algo?- y si había algo que Sai lamentara, era el no poder descifrar el sentimiento de las personas a primera vista, con Naruto había sido diferente en su primera misión pero con el paso de los días la sensación empezaba a desaparecer nuevamente

-Tu…- Naruto dejó de mirar el cielo para volverse hacia el muchacho de cabello negro. –Tú eres más racional, ¿Qué harías si quieres ayudar a una persona que…?

-Ah, te refieres a Sasuke- Naruto apretó los labios al saberse descubierto. –Yo en tu lugar, me alejaría. Leí en un libro que las personas tienden a valorar lo que poseen hasta que lo ven perdido- Sai sonrió forzadamente. Naruto pareció meditarlo unos instantes, como si tras aquellas palabras estuviera oculta la solución a su problema

-Gracias- musitó, tomando asiento junto al joven de abisales pupilas. Sai estiró su brazo de la manera más casual que le fue posible y lo pasó sobre los hombros de Naruto para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo

-¡¿Eh?!...¿P-Pero que haces?- se exaltó Naruto, retrocediendo lo mas que le era posible hasta quedar al otro extremo de la banca. Sai ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, tomando nota mental sobre investigar en lo referente al fuerte rubor que se había apoderado de Naruto

-Te abrazo- respondió indiferente. –Es lo que dicen los libros. Eso hace un amigo

Naruto relajó el gesto de inmediato, se sintió estúpido por sus conjeturas y decidió acomodarse nuevamente en su lugar

-Deberías dejar de leer esas cosas- le aconsejó

Finalmente había llegado el invierno y con ello una nueva oportunidad por ver saciada su sed de conocimientos

Sai suspiró al sentir la brisa matutina sobre su cuerpo. Su propio aliento se volvía vapor al entrar en contacto con el aire. Pero lo había hecho, tras ininterrumpidas semanas de lectura, creía haber encontrado aquello que tanto estaba buscando, lo que no podía descifrar y lo que anhelaba descubrir

-¡Naruto ni-chan!- y sonrió levemente al verlo jugar junto a Konohamaru, esquivando de vez en cuando las bolas de nieve que el otro le arrojaba. Naruto reía mientras amasaba en el suelo un poco de nieve hasta que adaptaba la forma de una pequeña pelota antes de lanzarla hacia su adversario

Sai se postró bajo uno de los cipreses cubiertos de nieve, dejando frente a él un soporte de madera. Hurgó entre los bolsillos de su mochila y sacó el lienzo blanco junto al frasco de tinta

Durante largo rato trató de plasmar la bella sonrisa que poseía Naruto, sin éxito alguno. El muchacho corría, se dejaba caer sobre la nieve, esquivaba proyectiles y los devolvía con la misma efusividad de antes. Sai reprimió la petición sin saber realmente la razón. Quería pedirle a Naruto que se estuviera quieto unos instantes, tan solo unos cuantos, sin embargo, al verlo sonreír se esa manera, un calor interno surgía dentro de él, tan cálido y agradable como resultaba una fogata en medio del frio invernal

Los copos de nieve habían dejado de caer pero Sai se había trazado una nueva meta esa tarde

-¿Qué?- Naruto se sumergió más en el agua, permitiendo que el líquido caliente le cubriera hasta la nariz. Sabía que se había sonrojado pero podía excusarse por el vapor del agua. Sai sonreía ampliamente desde su lugar, con ambos brazos fuera del agua y su espalda apoyada firmemente en la intersección de la superficie

-Quiero que poses para mí- repitió en el mismo tono indiferente de antes. Naruto no supo si enojarse o sentirse halagado, con Sai nunca se sabía, aunque estaba en deuda con él por haberle ayudado antes

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial?- cuestionó al salir de nueva cuenta a la superficie. Los baños termales se encontraban usualmente abarrotados en esas fechas, por eso a Naruto le sorprendió no ver a nadie más ahí. Salvo Sai y él. Su nuevo compañero de equipo solía ser muy directo pero eso le gustaba, así sabía que era lo que opinaba Sai para no volver a cometer el mismo error de antes, el de fallarle a un amigo

-No lo sé- admitió Sai, perdiéndose un momento entre el denso vapor sobre el agua. –Tu…sonrisa es linda

Naruto volvió a sumergirse, dando por sentada la orientación sexual de su compañero. Lo había sospechado desde el comienzo pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro

-No tienes porque ocultarte- lo animó Sai, dejando de forzar la sonrisa. –Se que tienes el pene pequeño, no es la primera vez que lo veo

-¡Sai!

Esa mañana el frio era terriblemente insoportable. Naruto se maldijo por su poca resistencia al clima invernal, su cuerpo tiritaba cada cierto tiempo y él seguía arrastrando los pies bajo la gruesa capa de nieve que se había apoderado de las calles de Konoha

Se alegró en demasía al verlo en el lugar acordado. Justo afuera de Ichiraku. Naruto reparó en la pálida piel de su compañero, tan blanca como la misma nieve. Sai se percató de la presencia ajena y agitó su brazo a la distancia, forzando la sonrisa como de costumbre

Naruto apartó la mirada, apenado al saberse descubierto. La apariencia de Sai le recordaba a Sasuke vagamente, al menos los primeros meses. Era lógico que difirieran en personalidad, Sai era más frio y Sasuke en cambio se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, fue por eso que terminó aliándose con Orochimaru, por el odio excesivo que se acumuló en su corazón. A Naruto le aliviaba que Sai fuera diferente, así no tendría que temer porque se apartara de su lado, tal como lo había hecho Sasuke en su momento

Ambos entraron al restaurante, tomaron asiento frente a la barra. Naruto no tuvo necesidad de pedir. Áyame se apresuró a servir dos órdenes de ramen con carne de cerdo, su favorito

-¿Posaras?

Naruto se atragantó justamente cuando daba el primer bocado a los fideos. Rápidamente bebió el vaso con agua junto al plato y se golpeó repetitivamente en el pecho

-Te dije que no lo haré- su rostro ardía en vergüenza. En verdad Sai sabía cómo dejarlo en ridículo. Algunas risas se escucharon tras de la barra. Naruto frunció los labios y volvió a tomar los palillos, ignorando la expresión gélida del otro

-Has dicho que me ayudarías, para eso estamos aquí- Sai observó como Naruto engullía a prisa los fideos. No entendía que tenia de malo el hecho de que Naruto posara para él, realmente quería plasmar su sonrisa

-Te ayudaré a dibujar una sonrisa linda, eso fue lo que dije- Naruto sorbió el caldo tras terminar la frase y se limpió los labios con la manga de la chamarra. Sai pareció dudar por la afirmación, puesto que, en su estadía en Konohagakure, no había visto una sonrisa más perfecta que la de Naruto Uzumaki ¿estaría equivocado?

-Ahí la tienes- Naruto sonrió enérgico mientras señalaba a la kunoichi. Sakura Haruno recién salía de su casa. Sai se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Había leído algo referente a las bromas entre amigos, esta debía ser una de esas ocasiones

Pero también leyó que los amigos se seguían el juego para evitar decepcionar al contrario, así que decidió cooperar, todo fuera por su amistad con Naruto

-¿Crees que se deje?- inquirió pensativo. Naruto asintió firmemente con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-Lo hará, solo tienes que ser amable con ella

-Entiendo…

Y con la firme determinación en su semblante, Sai se encaminó hacia la chica de cabellos rosas, portando consigo su libreta de dibujo, un pincel y tinta negra

-¡Sakura!- la llamó antes de que la muchacha se alejara más. Sakura sonrió al percatarse de la conocida figura de su compañero de equipo. Se devolvió prontamente sobre sus pasos

Sai recordó entonces que las chicas accedían prácticamente a cualquier pedido siempre y cuando se las tratara con caballerosidad. Había sido un error leer ese artículo pero en su momento lo hizo para aclarar algunas dudas

Tenía que ser directo, emplear el adjetivo que describiera a la fémina en cuestión, y ser solicito

Naruto avanzó entre la densa nieve para posarse junto a Sai, seguro de que el muchacho lograría satisfacer sus extraños deseos

-Naruto- Sakura sonrió al ver ahora a su otro compañero

-Recuerdo haber leído un artículo sobre los apodos

Naruto negó velozmente con la cabeza, haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos. Sakura frunció el entrecejo al recordar cómo meses atrás la había insultado

-Me gustaría que me llamaras solo por mi nombre- exigió ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Naruto exhaló al ver salvada la situación pero Sai no quedo conforme. –Pero si realmente quieres darme un apodo, podría ser flor de cerezo como lo indica mi nombre

-Sakura-chan está bien- sugirió Naruto al ver la duda reflejada en las oscuras pupilas de Sai. Quizá no había sido buena idea recomendarle a Sakura para posar…

-Que tal… ¿perra fea?

-Ya está bien- Naruto lo apartó cuando el muchacho quiso untarle un poco de bálsamo sobre la mejilla. Sai también tenía la marca rojiza en el mismo lugar y además, solo quería ayudar. Eso hacen los amigos. -¿En qué rayos pensabas cuando le dijiste eso a Sakura-chan?

-Fui sincero- se justificó Sai, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila. Naruto evadió la penetrante mirada, contuvo el aliento cuando los colores le subieron al rostro. Sai tenía un efecto extraño sobre él y lo sabía pero le costaba aceptarlo, sobre todo a sabiendas de que Sai era una persona insensible, por más duro que sonara aquello

-¿Ahora posaras para mí?

Naruto dejó escapar el aire de golpe. Los irises negros brillaban inusitadamente frente al fulgor de las llamas. Se frotó despacio las manos cerca de la fogata y se ajustó aun más la bufanda para evitar que su voz sonara demasiado fuerte

-Lo haré- se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando vio a Sai acercarse hacia su rostro, con intenciones desconocidas. Sintió el cálido aliento impactar sobre su frente. Naruto apretó aun más la tela de sus pantalones, cerró los ojos esperando lo inminente. Entonces Sai se apartó, moviendo sus dedos índice y pulgar

-Tenias polvo de ceniza- sonrió ante la mirada atónita de Naruto

Durante el camino, Naruto mantenía la vista fija en la blanca capa de nieve que se hundía bajo sus pasos. Sai caminaba un poco más adelante, sosteniendo entre sus manos un nuevo volumen de algún artículo desconocido. Naruto decidió ceder en su insistencia por demostrarle a Sai que debía dejar de imitar todo lo que leyera, simplemente era imposible convencerlo, Sai había sido criado de una forma diferente y desconocía varias cosas, entre ellas las emociones, los sentimientos, y…

-Así que eso era…- el muchacho de cabello negro y pálida piel detuvo sus pasos para mirar fijamente a Naruto, quien, confundido, también se detuvo, sin comprender a lo que se refería el otro

-¿Ah?- miró bajo sus pies y después a sus espaldas, sin encontrar nada en particular que llamara la atención de Sai

-Tu actuar, ya entiendo a que se debe- aclaró él, acercándose cada vez más a Naruto

El rubio retrocedió el cuerpo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol

-Invades mi espacio perso…- pero no pudo completar la frase cuando los fríos labios de Sai apresaron los de él. Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el rubor le subió al rostro. El contacto labial duro escasos segundos antes de que Naruto reuniera valor para empujarlo con ambos brazos. – ¡¿Estás loco?!... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- inconscientemente, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para tocarlos, aun sentía el cosquilleo inicial de aquel beso pero tenía la duda carcomiéndolo

-Te gusto, ¿cierto?- inquirió Sai en tono lacónico. Naruto se decepcionó de aquella respuesta pero ya la veía venir de todas formas, al menos esta vez Sai había acertado. –Y tú me gustas

Naruto alzó rápidamente la mirada, dejando de tocarse los labios, sintiendo como la decepción se transformaba en una grata sensación de hormigueo en el estomago

-¿Te…te gusto?- Sai asintió firmemente, arrojando el libro sobre la nieve

-Por eso es que me interesas tanto. Es por ello que siempre estoy pensando en ti y busco la manera de acercarme- y a pesar de lo serio de la confesión, Sai no pareció abrumarse en lo mas mínimo con su descubrimiento, situación que incomodó a Naruto pero tampoco lo demostró, el chico era raro de por si

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cuando el gesto en el contrario se dulcificó finalmente. Era la segunda vez que Naruto veía esa sonrisa sincera, no la hipócrita, no la falsa, sino la autentica

Y deseó decirle a Sai que su sonrisa era mucho más linda que la que él tenía, además de ser más especial dado que Sai sonreía únicamente cuando sentía la felicidad embargarlo. Naruto quiso decirle que su sonrisa tampoco era sincera todo el tiempo, a veces se trataba de un simple camuflaje para ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba en ocasiones

Pero el abrazo lo tomó desprevenido, y lo único que Naruto pudo hacer, fue entregarse a la cálida sensación. Porque Sai, a diferencia de Sasuke, siempre estuvo, estaba y estaría ahí para él, lo sabía interiormente y Sai acababa de dejárselo en claro

-Creo que ya no dibujaré tu sonrisa- masculló Sai, suavizando lentamente las facciones. Tomó el mentón de Naruto con el índice y el pulgar para verlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules que lo decían todo sin necesidad de palabras, los mismos bellos orbes que vio meses antes derramar amargas lágrimas por Sasuke

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro. Estaba seguro de que Sai lo metería en muchos problemas al no saber nada sobre una relación de ese tipo, aunque no podía recriminarle nada en realidad, él mismo no terminaba de comprenderlo, lo mejor era dejar que las cosas avanzaran a su ritmo

-Porque me sería imposible. Sin embargo, me siento satisfecho con poder apreciarla diariamente- y su sonrisa resplandeció al apoyar su mentón sobre los cabellos dorados

"Amor"

Finalmente había caído la primavera, arrasando con todo vestigio de nieve y devolviendo el color al verde prado que se ceñía sobre Konoha

Bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble yacía Sai, moviendo con destreza su mano sobre los múltiples trazos previamente elaborados. Sombreaba los lugares que consideraba convenientes, la tinta era fácil de difuminar con los dedos. Y los bosquejos realizados estaban próximos a concluir. Sin embargo, una duda lo inquietó de sobremanera al recordar la última cita con el chico de cabellos dorados

Las primeras semanas saliendo juntos, las cosas se habían dado perfectamente. Sai aun tenía mucho por descubrir en lo que concernía a aquellos rituales de romanticismo y cortejo de los adolescentes, no obstante, Naruto se veía feliz, radiante cuando acudían a comer a Ichiraku después de una ardua misión. Y de vez en cuando, Naruto había accedido a pasar la noche en su casa. Pero…muy en el fondo, Sai sabía que algo faltaba dentro de la relación. Estaba pasando por alto algún asunto de relevancia y tenía que descubrirlo pronto. Y es que Naruto se mostraba algo decaído en los últimos días. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero no estaba de más preguntar

Por eso, cuando Sai lo vio llegar, no dudó en dejar a un lado la trivial actividad matutina para ir a su encuentro. Kakashi alzó una ceja al tener a Sai frente a él, bloqueándole el paso y con un semblante totalmente indescifrable

"En ese sentido es peor que Sasuke" pensó el peliplata, sacando las manos de los bolsillos mientras esperaba expectante las razones que tenía el otro para retenerlo de esa manera

-Usted es un experto en los amoríos

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió bajo la tela negra de la máscara. Kakashi se sintió en parte halagado, pero su subconsciente lo hizo recapacitar el hecho de que su propio estudiante le estuviera llamando pervertido. Decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez

-Hmm, si así es- afirmó en tono despreocupado

-Necesito que me ayude a resolver algunas dudas- pidió Sai, sin mutar su expresión de indiferencia. Kakashi lo meditó un instante antes de razonar en el rotundo "no" que hacía eco en su mente. Estaba por responder cuando el pequeño librillo cayó al suelo, abriéndose justamente por la mitad, dejando al descubierto el separador que enmarcaba la página en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. Sai esbozó una sonrisa forzada al tiempo que se ponía de pie para levantarlo. Kakashi supo entonces que no tendría alternativa alguna

-¿Qué dudas tienes exactamente?- suspiró resignado. Sai hojeó el librillo superficialmente

-Pues…

Naruto bostezó por tercera ocasión mientas se disponía a ir a la cama. Ciertamente se sentía algo cansado y fastidiado. No era un experto en relaciones de noviazgo pero algo le decía que Sai se estaba aburriendo de él. Quizás habían empezado a salir demasiado rápido, o tal vez solo eran imaginaciones propias. Sai era aun más novato que él en ese aspecto pero Naruto temía que el muchacho de pálida piel y sonrisa forzada terminara dándose cuenta de que en realidad no le gustaban los hombres

Cuando terminó de ponerse la piyama, casi era medianoche. Se había quedado despierto esperando a Sai pero ahora estaba seguro de que el muchacho no vendría. Ya era muy tarde y Naruto no pensaba ir hasta su casa. Esperaría a mañana para preguntarle. Aun tenía muy nítidos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior en Ichiraku, cuando a Sai se le ocurrió usar los palillos para tratar de darle de comer en la boca. A veces Sai podía actuar extraño pero Naruto sospechaba que era simple espontaneidad…lo demás se debía a esa basura que leía en aquellos libros que, tenía pensado quemar

Apenas se metió a la cama cuando los golpes a la puerta lo obligaron a abandonar la suavidad del cómodo colchón. Naruto bufó indignado pero se abstuvo de maldecir porque existía la mínima posibilidad de que fuera Sakura quien se encontraba tras la puerta. Y definitivamente él no quería volver a medir esa fuerza bruta que poseía su compañera

-Sai…- Naruto se frotó un ojo con el dorso de la mano al ver al aludido apoyado junto a la puerta, con la pierna cruzada y la mirada perdida. –Entra- ofreció, un tanto confundido por la tardanza de su… ¿novio, amante, amigos con beneficios?

Ni siquiera él lo sabía, eso era lo más bochornoso de todo, que Sai no dejara en claro las cosas al momento de confesarse, en caso de que lo que le había dicho anteriormente fuera una confesión en forma

-Quiero hacerlo, Naruto

La sorpresa hizo mella en las orbes azules cuando los brazos de Sai apresaron su cuerpo contra la pared. Y a pesar de todo, Naruto no se movió. Sintió el frenético latido de su corazón, un respingo sorpresivo escapó de su garganta y Naruto solo atinó a cubrirse la boca con las manos, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos tan negros como la inmensidad de la noche

-¿Q-Que rayos dices?- esperó hasta poder moderar su propia respiración para articular palabra. Lo cierto era que Sai lo había tomado desprevenido aunque no le molestó aquel acto impulsivo ni mucho menos

No hasta que las frías manos ajenas empezaron a subir por sus caderas en un movimiento lento y pausado. Naruto contuvo una vez más la respiración y así como estaba, ladeó la cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. No quería detenerlo, por el contrario, quería que Sai continuara, que lo hiciera suyo. Tampoco se opuso cuando Sai lo tomó de la nuca para unir sus labios en un firme y demandante beso. Ansiaba más y ese fue motivo suficiente para corresponder al contacto de los fríos labios ajenos

Con lentitud, Sai movía ligeramente la cabeza, de un lado al otro, buscando profundizar más el íntimo contacto, siempre al compás de los movimientos de su lengua. A Sai le resultó curioso que Naruto le correspondiera el beso con cierta torpeza inicial, ya fuera por los nervios o porque realmente el rubio no sabía hacerlo

Sus manos avanzaron trémulas por la cintura de Naruto, explorando bajo el camisón que portaba el rubio en ese momento y que, además, resultaba completamente innecesario

-Ah…Sai- Naruto gimió por lo bajo cuando su cuerpo fue empotrado una vez más. Sai lo tomó de las caderas para darle la vuelta, dejándolo de cara contra la pared. Naruto respiró agitado, sintiendo el fino hilo de saliva descender por la comisura de sus labios. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, demasiado

Pero el calor lentamente abandonó su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro le bajó con una sola mano los pantalones. Lo siguiente que Naruto escuchó fue el tintineo metálico del cinto al caer al suelo. Sai acababa de hacer lo propio con su ropa

Por unos segundos Naruto se sintió totalmente expuesto, vulnerable pero sin posibilidad de replicar nada

Sai murmuró un par de palabras obscenas cerca de su oído, el cálido aliento le rozó el cuello. Las piernas de Naruto flaquearon cuando la lengua de Sai entró en contacto con su clavícula para trazar un lento recorrido hasta su cuello. Los dientes se hincaron con prontitud y esta vez, Naruto no pudo reprimir el gemido

-Demonios…Sah…Sai- el susodicho no respondió, aunque en realidad ni siquiera estuvo al tanto de si aquello había sido una simple mención o una súplica disfrazada. Lo cierto era que Naruto lo estaba volviendo loco, todo en él le gustaba y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tocarlo de ese modo, estaba consciente de no querer detenerse

Con una mano sujetó la cadera de Naruto, este se mordió los labios al sentir el líquido pre seminal entre sus piernas. Sai restregaba su miembro una y otra vez para lubricarlo. Naruto apenas si podía mantenerse de pie a esas alturas

La otra mano de Sai se deslizó por su abdomen, haciendo ligera presión mientras se disponía a entrar

Un suspiro prolongado salió de los labios de Naruto. La erección se abría paso dentro de él y…le gustaba

Sai podía mostrarse hostil, indiferente y hasta distante pero Naruto sabía que tenía además varios enigmas de su pasado que él deseaba descubrir, y lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría

-Me dices si te lastimo…- la voz salió ronca y distorsionada de los labios de Sai. Dejando de morderse los labios, Naruto asintió con firmeza

La corriente lujuriosa ya estaba haciendo estragos en la parte baja del abdomen de Sai, a través de superficiales calambres que le exigían iniciar el movimiento de caderas, y así lo hizo. Sin dejar de sostener con firmeza las caderas de Naruto. Su brazo libre pasó a enredarse en la cintura del rubio, todo para tener un contacto mucho más cercano. Y el suave vaivén dio inicio

-Joder- la posición era un tanto incomoda pero eso no le impidió a Naruto gemir de placer cuando las penetraciones se hicieron más firmes. Lo sentía salir por completo de su cuerpo para acto seguido, entrar de golpe, arrancándole múltiples suspiros y una que otra maldición

Sai hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no acabar tan pronto, la estrecha y caliente entrada envolvía su erección y los gemidos placenteros que soltaba Naruto de vez en vez no le ayudaban en nada

Se detuvo un momento para inclinarse sobre la espalda de Naruto, quien, aun mantenía la mejilla apoyada contra la pared, totalmente sometido. Sai dejo de presionar el abdomen de Naruto y dirigió su mano hacia el mentón del mismo

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, el frenesí volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y ahora también de su boca. Sai movió despacio su lengua entre los cálidos labios y Naruto no tardó en acceder de nueva cuenta, separándolos para darle total control una vez más

Sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de las embestidas. Sai se apartó cuando sintió próximo el orgasmo

-¿Por qué?- Naruto gimió entre ambas bocas. Sai lo tomó de la cintura para darle la vuelta de nuevo, afianzando las piernas de Naruto sobre sus caderas y de una sola estocada volvió a penetrarlo, con mayor facilidad esta vez, Naruto ya estaba completamente dilatado

El rubio se sostuvo de los hombros de Sai cuando las arremetidas cobraron intensidad entre sus piernas, sentía el tibio liquido viscoso descender por ellas, dejando un húmedo rastro

Ya no soportaba…

Su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y poco después Naruto volvió a sentir el semen impregnando sus entrañas. Gimió con más fuerza y se aferró de los hombros de Sai, murmurando una palabra inentendible al hacerlo

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas…- Sai jadeó satisfecho, saliendo lentamente del cuerpo de Naruto para posteriormente bajarlo. Naruto desvió la mirada, abochornado por haberse prestado a participar en ello

-Llegas tarde y encima me sometes, eres un bruto

Sai se rascó la nuca, ligeras gotas de sudor perlaban su frente pero las palabras de Naruto sonaban como música para sus oídos en ese momento, sobre todo tras leer el volumen más reciente y famoso del Sennin

-Las parejas suelen discutir cuando hay estrés emocional de por medio- sus labios dejaron de sentirse rígidos. Naruto miró asombrado como la misma sonrisa sincera que había visto en Sai meses atrás volvía a aparecer. Entonces reparó en lo que el muchacho había dicho…"pareja"

Si eran pareja después de todo

A paso vacilante, Naruto se acercó para abrazarlo, sin importarle ya que ambos estuvieran desnudos, ahora no sentía frio, en lo absoluto

-¿Por qué tardaste en venir?- inquirió luego de separarse de los brazos del pelinegro

-Porque…- Sai cerró los ojos, permitiendo una vez más a su sonrisa ensancharse, ya no le costaba realizar aquel gesto tan sencillo que anteriormente usaba para tratar de ganarse a las personas, posiblemente se debiera a aquella calidez interna, una sensación agradable que no tardaría en poder clasificar. –Pedía consejos a Kakashi

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- Naruto dio un salto hacia la cama, sintiendo nuevamente los colores subírsele al rostro. Aquel desvergonzado había hablado con su pervertido Sensei, casi podía imaginarse la expresión que tendría Kakashi cuando volvieran a verse para el entrenamiento, y siendo él no dejaría de humillarlo en cada oportunidad posible

-Le pedí una copia de todos los volúmenes- continuó Sai, aproximándose hacia la cama. –Dijo que te los entregaría mañana a primera hora…y algo referente a un lubricante

-¡Sai!


End file.
